People Might Think
by deelynn
Summary: Loosely based on "People Will Say We're in Love" from "Oklahoma." A little fanfic about Amanda and Lee's relationship set in Season 1. Originally published in the SMK 30th Anniversary fanzine, which was full of lots of great stuff.


Submission for the SMK 30th Anniversary fanzine. Not published here until after the anniversary party, which I understand was a great event. Thanks for all those who worked so hard to make it happen. I'm a little jealous of all those who were able to attend, but I'm glad they had a great time.

Disclaimer: "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is the property of WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. My apologies to Rogers and Hammerstein's "Oklahoma," which inspired this little moment in time. No infringements intended.

If you're unfamiliar with "Oklahoma," there's a lovely video using the song which inspired this short piece of fanfic. In fact, it's an SMK fanvid by SwissMissKinema, who has graciously allowed me permission to mention it here. The video can be found on youtube. Just search for "People Will Say We're In Love a la SMK" .

Takes place late Season 2.

With thanks to my youngest daughter, whose comments helped craft the ending. Thanks also to Moxie, who graciously agreed to beta this work for me. Her insights were extremely helpful.

**People Might Think We're Having a "Thing"**

"Look, Amanda, why don't you just tell Billy you'd rather go to the embassy dinner with me?" Lee said as he and Amanda were leaving the bullpen.

"Lee, Mr. Melrose specifically asked me to accompany Agent Anderson on his assignment." She nodded her thanks to the guard at the door as they passed through.

Lee ran his hand through his hair as he continued, "But, you usually go to those things with me. Billy knows that. Heck, everybody knows that."

Amanda turned to him and thoughtfully replied, "Then, maybe it's just as well I don't this time."

"What do you mean?" He asked, as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"Haven't you heard the rumors about us?"

"Rumors?" He tilted his head a little as he looked at her.

"Yes, rumors. Apparently, people think we're … I mean …because we only seem to work with each other, I guess … Well, they think we're …The rumor is we're …" Amanda kept her eyes straight ahead. She was a little embarrassed to even think about what she'd overheard today.

"Partners?" He gave a small smile and tried to catch Amanda's eye.

"Worse, they think we're having a … a …'thing.'"

"A 'thing?' You don't mean …?"

"Yes, Lee, that's what I mean." Amanda said, color creeping up her face as she spoke.

"Well, that's ridiculous. We just happen to work well together, that's all," he said as the elevator doors opened, and he allowed Amanda to enter first.

"I know that." She pushed the button for the foyer as she spoke. "Of course, I know that. They are the ones buzzing about our relationship, not me."

He thought for a moment, then grinned a bit as he replied, "Oh. So, what are they saying? That you're interested in me?"

"No," Amanda gave a little smile as she looked at him. "Actually, they're saying that you won't let me work with anyone else. That you're possessive and jealous."

Lee whipped his head toward Amanda as he quickly replied. "I am not jeal…Amanda…" He turned away, then back again, impatiently motioning his left hand as he spoke. "We are not involved."

"I know." She sighed as the doors opened to the lobby. 'Boy, do I ever know. I've heard this a million times,' she thought. After they had given their badges to Mrs. Marston and were walking to their cars, she turned to him and asked. "It's funny how these types of rumors get started, isn't it?"

He looked thoughtful as he replied, "I suppose it is because we work so closely together. I mean, you have pretty much worked exclusively with me, after all."

She chuckled softly and added,

"Why do they dredge up cases that link my name with yours?"

He smiled and joked,

"I guess so they can gossip all day behind our backs?"

She stopped as a thought occurred to her.

"I know a way to prove what they think just isn't true."

"Here is a very practical list of 'don'ts' for you…"

Lee placed his hand on her back and leaned in to listen as they continued their walk. She began counting on her fingers as she spoke.

"Don't throw your arms around me after we defuse a bomb."

"Don't please Billy by partnering with me so much."

"Don't start understanding my rambles too much."

"Or people might think…"

He broke in. "Who understands your rambles?" She looked at his face as he paused for a moment. "Well, I do, sometimes. And, Billy usually does. But…"

She shook her head and continued,

"Don't sigh the way you do when you're frustrated with me."

"They are so like mine when I'm frustrated with you."

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes when you're trying to get me to do something for you."

"People will think we're connected in some way."

She gave him a quick look, then forged ahead.

"And, don't keep telling me things."

Lee looked puzzled for a moment. "Huh? Like what?"

"Like hints and information that you probably shouldn't share."

"Lee, people obviously suspect something."

"Because the rumor is that we're …"

He interrupted her quickly.

"I'm sure you're to blame as much as I."

"After all, you're always reaching up to fix my tie."

He stopped at the crosswalk and straightened his jacket.

"I have, of course, picked you up when you need a ride."

"Just don't look so guilty, like you're trying to hide."

Amanda looked down for just a moment before snapping her head back up at his next words.

"Don't smile at me so much…especially when you think you're right."

"Don't look so proud of me when I do something 'normal.'"

"Don't work so late with me."

"People might think we're involved."

He reached for Amanda's hand, as he hurried her across the street and continued his own list.

"Don't take my arm so often."

"Don't take my hand so much."

"Though, it does make it easier to know where you are."

He grinned at her and winked before continuing.

"Don't look so pleased to dance with me"

"At those embassy events that last so long."

"I mean, I enjoy dancing with you, but"

"People will think we're involved or…or something."

They paused beside their cars. As he opened her car door, she turned to him thoughtfully, "Lee, do you really want me to tell Billy that I don't want to go with Agent Anderson?"

He paused and looked down for a moment. He scuffed the ground with his left shoe before replying. "No, Amanda, maybe it's best if you don't. I mean, we don't want people to get the wrong idea, do we?" He looked up into her eyes. They stared for just a moment.

Amanda cleared her throat and began to gesture with her hands as she spoke. "Of course not. I mean, it might be fun to work with someone else." At Lee's questioning look, she stammered a bit. "Not that we don't have fun. I mean…work isn't supposed to be fun. It's work. But, ah, I suppose a dinner can be interesting with someone else. I mean, to work an embassy dinner with someone else. Not that working with you isn't interesting, but…"

He put up his hand. "Amanda. Stop."

She looked down for a moment, then back up. "Sorry, Lee."

He smiled. "It's okay. Really. Now, don't you need to go home and get ready or something?" As she turned to get in the car, he asked nonchalantly. "By the way, what are you going to wear to this dinner?"

She turned back to Lee with a question. "What do you care? I mean, what difference does it make?"

He looked flustered for a moment and cleared his throat. "I … ah … I just think you should be careful. After all, it is Anderson we're talking about."

She looked him in the eyes as she replied, "Lee-ee-ee. Anderson's a nice guy. What are you so worried about? You're beginning to sound like you're …"

Lee put up his hand and interrupted, "Amanda…I'm just saying…you need to be careful."

Amanda reached up as if to touch his chest. "Aww…Lee. That's so sweet." She snatched her hand back just before she touched him and placed it on her car door instead. "But, I think I'll be fine." She sat down in the car and adjusted her skirt. "See you tomorrow." Lee closed the door, and she gave him a wave as she started the car.

"Yeah." He waved back and watched as she backed out and began to drive away. He headed around to get into his own car, mumbling as he did so. "She'll be fine. Sure. But, if he doesn't look out for her, I'm gonna…What am I thinking? Amanda and I are just friends." He grinned and shook his head as he thought, 'She does tend to attract trouble, though. Hmmmm. Maybe I should follow them. If they do meet with some trouble, they might need backup. Yeah, that's it. I'll just be there in case they need backup.' He gave a satisfied smile as he drove home to change, feeling rather pleased with his decision.


End file.
